Sweet Xmas
by txilar
Summary: A short series based on Iruka and Kakashi's first meeting and how a silly ritual turns into something more.
1. Do You Hear What I Hear

Prompt: Candy cane 

"Pray for peace, people everywhere!  
listen to what I say"

««»»

"Do you know what I could do to you with a candy cane?" asked Kakashi, rather conversationally he thought.

Iruka gaped. He then gasped with an element of outrage that Kakashi didn't think anyone could have possibly matched. He then made a shocked sort of noise suggesting he'd been scandalised by something he'd never thought twice of. His hand moved to cover his mouth in an overly dramatic fashion.

Kakashi realised, rather belatedly, how his question could have been taken. He also realised that Iruka's shock suggested something other than scandal and that he must have thought about it. Probably more than twice.

"I mean—"

"You pervert!" Iruka hissed. He yanked the piece of paper out of Kakashi's hand and turned away, hand now on his forehead.

Kakashi could see from behind him how he was heaving. In outrage, no doubt. He went on.

"Ah, they… kind of hurt, so if you hold them just right, and if you don't have—"

"Oh you're into a little pain, aren't you?" muttered Iruka, still facing away from Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye rounded, but Iruka couldn't see it. The implication was shocking and, he could admit, a little thrilling. It also gave him ideas, ideas he was starting to think Iruka might have already had.

_Huh. Now that's interesting. That's—_

Thank god the mask kept anyone else from seeing, because Kakashi's face was suddenly as red as the stripes on the box of candy canes he held in his pocket.

He shivered.

He'd thought it would make a nice gift, this particular village in Snow country made excellent candy, the best some said, and well, he was a ninja, they both were. Household objects, even candy, could easily be utilised as weaponry. He just thought he'd point it out.

He was just being social.

"Ah, this is for you, Iruka-sensei. I'll… just be going now."

He left, feeling horribly let down somehow. _Now that's stupid_.

Iruka's heart was pounding and his face was so hot, he was sure he was sweating._ I cannot believe him, I _cannot_ believe him! _

He heard the door swing shut and only then did he turn around, certain the Copy-nin was gone. It was a good thing the mission room was empty with only him left at the desk. Now that Kakashi had turned in his paperwork, he was free to go home and try to collect himself.

He turned to clear off the counter and stopped. There was a small box sitting where Kakashi had been. _Did he leave this for me? _Iruka picked up the box.

_No way!_

This was the best candy house ever, their truffles were dreamy, and the fudge was the most decadent—he could hardly finish a whole piece at one sitting—and oh my, the pralines. He'd had a dream once—well, nevermind that.

He shook his head and opened the box. _This is what he said was for me, right? Oh. I really misread that, I shouldn't have_—Iruka paused in lifting a candy cane to his mouth.

_I said… oh crap._ Iruka's face suddenly felt very warm..

_He thinks I… I practically admitted… Oh no. Now he's going to think _I'm_ the pervert! _

Iruka stared at the candy cane in dismay. There were twelve in a box. His mouth watered. Just one. He licked his lips and before he could talk himself out it, stuck the candy cane in his mouth with a defiant look. He raised his head, stuck the box under his arm and marched home.

_So this is what Genma feels like…_

The next day Kakashi entered the Missions office warily. He was half afraid—_he wasn't afraid_!—that Iruka might return the candy.

He still didn't know what compelled him to buy candy, candy, for god's sake, for his team's former teacher. And here he was eager for Iruka's approval. Had their collective mentality overtaken him?

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei… how… um, your…c-candy, yes, I had, it was _good_ and thank you, thank you, so maybe you could come try some with me, it's really good in hot cocoa, tonight, maybe?" Iruka's words came out in a rush and he stared at Kakashi with the same intent wide-eyed gaze that Kakashi was sure he wore as well.

"Ah, sure. I thought you…"

"Oh, no! That?" Iruka laughed. It was a little loud and forced. "Oh, no, no, that's my favourite. I already ate three of them. Look at me, I'm Genma." He laughed again, senbon pointing from the side of his mouth, wiggling with each laugh.

"Hey, my senbon is a _lot_ handier than that candy cane, thank you very much. Not only is it a deadly weapon, it can also—"

"Shut up Genma," hissed Iruka with a hand motion across his neck. Genma gulped and shut up.

Kakashi was impressed.

"So they're good in cocoa? I like cocoa. I brought some of the white chocolate mix back. And some pralines. You like those? I've never had them before." He was being social again, offering candy. Why on earth did he feel so hopeful?

Iruka stared at Kakashi open mouthed. He licked his bottom lip slowly then bit right in the center, making a faint moaning sound. He was staring intently at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye widened and he took a step back. "Ah…" _This is…_

"I_really_ like their pralines," Iruka whispered. "You wanna… we could…maybe tonight…?" He bit his lip again.

"Sure," Kakashi said, his eye still on Iruka's now shiny lips. He took another step back, away from the chunin. "I'll come… back and… ok." He took another step backwards, then turned and fled after Iruka made some indefinable whimpering sound that reverberated through his entire body.

Iruka watched Kakashi back away and bit his lip so hard, he flinched. Kakashi's eye rounded and he turned, running out the door.

"Iruka, you dirty slut. What were you doing to him?"

Iruka turned as Genma sidled up beside him.

Lip still between his teeth, he was thinking about those pralines. _Really, until you had one, you just couldn't understand._

Genma was staring at him with an odd expression. "Sensei? Are you… all right? You look a little feverish."

"Oh Genma, you just don't know." With that he licked his now swollen lip again and sighed.

_Pralines, and white chocolate too, didn't he say? Hot cocoa…_

It would be a good night, he could just feel it.

Genma watched Iruka wander away wearing a dazed expression muttering about sugar and condensed milk. He watched as Iruka pulled the candy cane from his mouth and started running it along his lip, making a barely audible gasp when it hit a sore spot.

No wonder Kakashi ran. He didn't want to maul the poor thing in public.

Genma shook his head, returning to his report. He looked up when he heard a strange munching sound. His shoulders dropped. Iruka was systematically chewing small bites off the candy cane and then sucking on it.

Genma continued watching Iruka molest his candy cane, wondering what he would do to the pralines Kakashi mentioned. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

He'd get every word out of Iruka.

_Every_._Word_.


	2. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

Prompt: Presents

"When peace shall over all the earth,  
Its ancient splendors fling,  
And all the world give back the song,  
Which now the angels sing."

««»»

"See, he thought I was the pervert, well, I'm sure that's what he thought, the look on his face, anyway, it was just a misunderstanding really, I thought he was trying to suggest, well, he," Iruka paused, blushing furiously. He picked up his cup sake and threw it back, downing the contents in one swallow.

He continued as if he'd never stopped. "You can't even imagine what he was suggesting, _candy canes_, I mean, I could imagine, n-not that I've tried, oh no, so then he, it was only, oh and I went over there, just for cocoa, but I thought—no, only hot cocoa and a praline, and oh my god those pralines, Genma. Have you ever had them? The ones from Snow? Have you?"

Genma stared at Iruka round-eyed, unsure if he was processing the drunken chunin properly or hallucinating. He shook his head slowly.

"Never? What a tragedy! They are the smoothest, sweetest, carameliest, but with a nice hint of vanilla and spice, and I can hardly eat a whole one at one sitting—well I can, I mean, I do, but it's too much and they are _so_ good." Iruka put his forehead in his palm and stared at the table.

The sudden silence was shocking. Genma reached his hand out to touch Iruka's shoulder. A pitiful sniff stopped him.

"Iruka?"

Iruka looked up, his eyes rimmed with tears that threatened a waterfall of mythic proportions. Genma's insides froze. _No, I'm no good with tears, anything but this. Why can't he be a dancing drunk? Or a singing, ooh a stripping drunk would be nice._

"Now he just thinks I'm a silly chunin with a sugar fetish. I didn't even tell him I… well he knows now anyway and he probably won't ever bring me candy again, much less speak to me."

"Iruka, what do you mean you… oh, you mean you really do… Oh." Genma nearly hit his head in realisation of the obvious. The two idiots were circling each other!

Iruka's eyes fluttered as he stared at Genma and then forehead hit the table with a neat snap of sound.

Genma muttered to himself. _This is your fault, Kakashi. As if I needed another drunken chunin with a sugar fetish passed out at my table!_

He rose, shaking his head, certain he should not get involved, but who could resist pitiful sweet-tooth Iruka? He hoisted Iruka onto his back and wandered out his door toward Kakashi's. It was really too cold for this, but he probably shouldn't wait.

Genma banged on Kakashi's door. He knew he was there. He could see Kakashi through the window, feet resting on an ottoman patterned with an intricate weave of shuriken and leaf symbols—probably something he had made on a mission—and a large red and green plaid mohair blanket—another fancy mission purchase—wrapped around his shoulders. He was reading the Christmas edition of his favourite series, _Icha Icha: Santa and the Naughty Ninja Go North!_

"I brought you a present, Kakashi, open up!" Genma beat on the door twice more, with three rapid taps for emphasis. "It's cold out here, hurry!"

He saw Kakashi sigh, close his book with a snap, and get up. He slipped on fuzzy snowman slippers and padded quietly out of sight toward the door.

He opened the door, opened his mouth to speak, and caught sight of Iruka, drowsing on Genma's shoulder. Even with the mask on, Genma could see he was gaping at the sight, head tilted to one side.

"What is…?" Kakashi grinned and looked back to Genma. "Genma, you seem to have a growth on your back. Too much sugar, possibly?"

"It's not my growth, it's yours. Let me in," grumbled Genma.

Kakashi shrugged and stepped back to allow Genma and his growth inside. Genma walked over to the futon and dropped Iruka down, rather roughly; Iruka was heavier than he looked.

Iruka just tumbled over, mumbling and purring contentedly.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi. It's yours. Feed and water it, talk to it, give it lots of… heh, _sugar_," Genma suddenly leered as Kakashi started to realise what he was doing.

"You can't leave him here!"

"You two deserve each other with your little gift buying, dirty insinuations, and _pining_ gazes. Just get it over with. Go for it, move in for the kill. Strike while the griddle is hot."

"Iron," Kakashi murmured absently.

"Whatever. I'm tired of nursing drunk chunin with the hots for the Copy-Nin," Genma said, crossing his arms for emphasis.

"There are others?"

"Well, no, not for, I mean, whatever. Just put a collar on him or something. I'm going where it's warm and not a threes—hmm. Anyway, don't hurt him!" Genma let himself out and it was suddenly quiet again.

Kakashi stared at Iruka. He'd fallen over on his side, so his legs were sitting on the futon fairly normally, but his body was slumped over to one side, one arm pulled up beside him, the other flung out over his head. Kakashi had a clear view of his face, slack with sleep, mouth open slightly, eyes fluttering beneath the lids. His face was flushed. They must have been drinking. Genma called Iruka a 'drunk chunin'.

Kakashi moved toward Iruka and pulled his knees up on the futon, straightening him out slightly, and draped the blanket over him. Iruka hummed appreciatively and murmured something about butter rum caramels.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling, and watched Iruka sleep.

_Pining gazes… What is Genma talking about?_

He ruffled Iruka's hair and went to bed.

_And dirty insinuations? Where does he get this stuff?_

Kakashi changed and crawled into bed, arms folded behind his as he thought about his 'gift-buying' and Iruka.

_I've only brought him a couple of souvenirs back since Christmas. Genma's just jealous. _

///end


	3. Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer

Prompt: party

"When we found her Christmas morning,  
At the scene of the attack  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminating Claus marks on her back." 

««»»

"They were your responsibility. Not everyone can summon woodland creatures." Genma looked away as he shifted the reindeer antlers on his head.

"And how would I know that the vicious little monsters would feed the reindeer spiked punch and try to light his tail on fire, hmm?"

The bitter question seemed at odds with Kakashi's casual and unusually rotund stance. Genma looked to the figure beside him. "Well? You're his second in command aren't you?

Iruka just shrugged. "I'm just here for the cupcakes."

"Figures." He found himself staring at the white beard replacing Kakashi's usual mask and only responded to the tug on his arm when Kakashi pointed. "What?"

Iruka was glaring.

"I mean, you know, you… cupcakes. I just assumed…" Genma trailed off.

Now that's quite a blush, he thought, grinning around the senbon.

"And aren't you cute! Shouldn't you have wings?" The long red tunic was cute. The striped tights were cute. The revealing nature of the costume was… well, he'd think about that later.

"He's an elf," said Kakashi, cheeks pink with the reflected colour of his red costume. "Oh, ANBU is here. I'll go… supervise." Kakashi waddled off, leaving them alone.

"Did you just call me a fairy?" Iruka asked. He didn't even look in Kakashi's direction.

Genma raised his hands placatingly. "Of course not! No, an elf is completely different than a fairy. Everyone knows that. Elves don't fly. They traipse." Genma held a finger up as he shared this knowledge.

"Are you suggesting I _traipse_?"

"Uh… Now, look here. They'll need help getting her up. You should run over there and… hey why weren't you Mrs Santa Claus, anyway? Is he keeping the elf on the side for thrills?" Genma asked, genuinely curious. There was more to this relationship than he knew. He wanted to change that.

The look on Iruka's face said a lot, but he wasn't sure just what it said. He stared at Genma for a moment, then glared. Then he took off, joining the ANBU and Santa Kakashi. They all stood still for a moment, looking down, when suddenly an arm came up from the ground.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed. She didn't sound so drunk anymore. It _was_ good sake, Genma reflected. He noticed Kakashi take off the red cap and wipe his brow in relief. She didn't know who brought the deer.

Genma filed that potential blackmail point aside for later usage.

In the end it took two ANBU, Santa Claus, his elf, and Raidou to lift Tsunade out of the small crater the deer had knocked her into. Shizune and Ton-Ton stood by fretfully.

When they finally got a struggling and smudged Tsunade out, she turned around and looked at everyone there, glaring. None of them met her eye.

Eventually her gaze settled on Kakashi. She pointed unsteadily at him and shouted, "There's no such thing as Santa!"

Then she passed out.

All in all, Genma thought, it was a stellar ending to a boring dress-up party. Although he could imagine the fun Santa and his elf would have when they got home.

At least, he hoped they would. Kakashi was a little oblivious to the obvious sometimes. If nothing else, maybe Iruka would cry on his shoulder sometime.

_I wonder if I can talk him into wearing the elf costume._

///end


	4. The Little Drummer Boy

Prompt: Home 

"I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum?"

««»»

"Iruka…open the door…"

Iruka blinked awake. He didn't move, unsure if he'd heard something or if it was just the sounds from a dream.

He was still until he heard the weak pounding.

"Please, Iruka…"

It was a barely audible sigh, but he knew it was real. He jumped up and hurried to the door, socked feet slipping on the wood. He yanked the door open as he slid against it and had a quick view of Kakashi's masked face before he dropped into Iruka's arms.

Iruka stood still, shocked, and listened to the silence of a rare snowfall. Kakashi's body weight was so light he imagined for a moment he was a snowflake.

After a moment the silence and realisation that he needed to get inside hit him. Kakashi passing out cold at his door was definitely a bad sign. He stepped back, half dragging Kakashi with him. Kicking the door closed, he shifted to get a better grip on him. As soon as he did, he realised that the metaphors of snow and cold were appropriate: Kakashi's skin was like ice.

Iruka dragged Kakashi as quickly as he could to his narrow bed, dumped him and immediately started undressing him. Shoes, leg wraps, pants, vest, shirt. Both of his eyes were closed anyway, so Iruka slid his hitai-ate off as well.

His whole body was so cold, Iruka worried he might need medical attention. He covered Kakashi as best he could and brought out two more blankets. One he'd not used in so long he worried it was musty smelling.

_I really should air these things out whether I use them or not. _

He shook the blanket out before draping it over Kakashi's lean frame.

_It smells like cedar wood. I guess that's better than must._

He tucked the blankets around Kakashi, lifting his feet and wrapping them up. He looked like a silkworm all bundled up, nothing but his masked face showing.

Iruka watched him for a moment, the slow subtle movement of Kakashi's chest assuring him. He went into the kitchen and made some tea. Ginger would be best. Something hot and bitter to ward off the chill. Come morning, he'd make some rice and simple soup.

He took the tea into the back room and sat the tray down beside the bed. He smiled as he looked at Kakashi, one eye open and watching him.

"Glad you're back, snowflake. I thought I was going to have to cover you in chocolate sauce and cherries."

Kakashi's mask moved slightly. Iruka didn't know if he was smiling, grimacing, or trying to speak.

"Would you like some tea? It'll help warm you."

Kakashi nodded and the cocoon wiggled from side to side as he shifted to sit up. He fell limply against the headboard breathing deeply.

"Do you need a medic?" Iruka asked slowly, suddenly afraid this was beyond his abilities. He dreaded and hoped the answer would be yes.

Kakashi shook his head, the movement tiny.

"Are you… ok?"

Kakashi was still. He looked up as Iruka picked up a cup of tea and handed it to him. Steam from the tea swirled up and faded away. Kakashi took a long drink, another, shivered, and handed the cup back to Iruka.

The movement was slight, but he shook his head again.

Iruka stood there, feeling helpless, bent at an odd angle, and worried he was invading. It was his bed though, his home, that Kakashi had come to.

"Should I—"

"I don't have anything for you," Kakashi interrupted. "I meant to bring you a snow globe, since you never get to see snow, but…" Kakashi trailed off and Iruka took the moment to sit on the edge of the bed—his bed—hoping Kakashi wouldn't mind the forwardness.

"That's ok, Kakashi-san. It was a long mission, I'm sure it was important. And it was snowing here anyway. Didn't you see?"

Kakashi continued on as if he hadn't heard. "It was very cold. So cold. I wanted to bring you something. I'm sorry."

Iruka watched Kakashi, wondering what had started this need to bring him souvenirs. About a year ago, a box of candy canes started it. Since that time, he'd had rugs, custom made blades, a wicker basket chair—how'd they brought that back, he didn't want to know—a set of dolphin shaped candlesticks, and countless knick-knacks including an elaborate pair of antique hair sticks, a marble carving of a bird, and a set of plushies; one of Kakashi, one of Iruka. He kept those in the bedroom as they were a little hard to explain.

Kakashi shivered again and Iruka slid closer, opening the cocoon of blankets and leaning close to Kakashi.

"I'm just glad you're back here."

"Home, Iruka. I'm home," said Kakashi. He closed his eyes as he breathed out the last word; home. Iruka could feel his chakra evening out, just as his heartbeat steadied. His head dropped against Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka slid his hand over Kakashi's hair and smiled as it sprung immediately back into place.

_I'll stay here for just a while, help him warm up…_

///end


	5. Bring a Torch, Jeanette, Isabella

Prompt: Warmth 

"Bring a torch, Jeanette, Isabella  
Bring a torch, come swiftly and run  
Hush, hush, peacefully now He slumbers  
Hush, hush, peacefully now He sleeps"

««»»

Kakashi woke up hot. So hot he was almost sweaty. He _was_ sweaty. His hair felt damp. His feet were especially hot. He wiggled, trying to get them free to feel cool air.

_Ahhh, much better._

He started to shift, but couldn't. Sighing, he began through the whole waking process, stretching and opening his eyes, even though he really wanted to snuggle back into his pillow and sleep longer.

As he looked around he realised immediately that he wasn't in his room. He looked around cautiously, trying to focus his chakra.

_Hmm._

Something moved next to him, murmuring.

_Ah?_

Kakashi twisted to face the sound and froze. No wonder he couldn't turn over. Iruka was curled up next to him, head resting in the crook of his shoulder, forehead and chin tucked against him.

He couldn't quite see Iruka's face, but the way he was curled up, in the narrow space—since Kakashi was sprawled out on the rest of the bed—was sort of cute.

He vaguely remembered last night, back from Snow and oh so very cold. It seemed as if the cold and snow had followed him here.

He'd meant to bring Iruka a snow globe. There was a glassmaker in the village that made scenes to order. Kakashi took too long deciding exactly what he wanted and suddenly there wasn't enough time. The mission wasn't to buy a snow globe, so he left without doing so. The first time in over a year that he hadn't brought Iruka some sort of souvenir.

After Genma's 'present' a few weeks ago—_has it already been a few weeks?_—and the way Iruka was twisted against him made him think maybe he was the one with a souvenir this morning.

Iruka sniffed and Kakashi could feel him waking. He hoped Iruka hadn't collapsed on him in sheer exhaustion. He might not appreciate this closeness.

"Good morning."

Iruka blinked as he looked up at Kakashi.

"Are you—good morning—are you ok?" Iruka twisted and raised himself up.

"I'm fine. I was just a little… cold. And tired. I'm much better now," Kakashi said as he smiled. He was still hot, cocooned in Iruka's blankets, and a little trapped.

Iruka was still as he watched Kakashi. "You're warm now," he said, smiling, one hand tucked against Kakashi's side. "Oh, I should make breakfast. Are you hungry?" Iruka slid his legs off the bed and moved to stand.

Kakashi reached his arm over Iruka, holding him, but not tightly. "Stay," he whispered.

Iruka looked at the hand on his arm, then Kakashi. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead nodded and settled back beside Kakashi.

Kakashi shifted a bit, making room and rolling so that he faced Iruka, tugging the blanket so it covered Iruka as well. He reached out a hand to touch Iruka's face, running his finger over Iruka's nose and down his cheek.

After a moment of touching, Iruka slid his fingers against Kakashi's mask, fingertips brushing the curve of his cheek.

Kakashi moved his head slightly, so that Iruka's fingertips were suddenly on his lips. He moved his head slowly side to side, letting Iruka's fingers rub against his lips before nodding twice, briefly.

Smiling, Iruka slipped his fingers beneath the edge of the mask and slid it down slowly.

Twisting his hand around Iruka's neck, Kakashi pulled him close and closed the distance between them, feeling the warmth of Iruka's lips opening on his.

After twining his arms around Kakashi's neck, Iruka rolled back, letting Kakashi move on top of him.

"You're so warm, Iruka. I just need to be warm."

In answer, Iruka reached for Kakashi again, mouth open as he pulled him down.

///end

* * *

I have a final chapter, but it's adult rated and editing it down would leave, well, very little! I'll figure out what to do and maybe leave an arrow pointing to my lj, I suppose. Thanks for the comments! I hope you all had a merry Xmas! 


	6. O Holy Night

Prrompt: Hot Cocoa 

"Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appear'd and the soul felt its worth."

««»»

Iruka woke warm. Something held onto him. There was an arm over his side and one under his neck. It wasn't a bad way to wake up, just a little different.

"You awake?" whispered Kakashi in his ear.

"Yeah," he whispered back. He had no idea what time it was; it was still dark outside. His ear was cold, but the rest of him was very warm. "How do you feel?"

"Oh I'd say I'm back to 100 percent."

Iruka smiled. "That's good. Are you hungry? If it's not too late we could go eat at the Inn. They serve a special Christmas dinner."

"I was thinking of staying in bed. Maybe some hot cocoa. You still have that white chocolate cocoa I brought you?"

Iruka purred. "Mmm, yes. You brought back three boxes last time after you found out, ah, well, I mean, how much I like it."

"You're a cocoa fetishist is what I found out, you mean."

Iruka laughed, only slightly self consciously, and scratched at his ear, hoping it wasn't as red as his face surely was. "Well, that's a kinky way to put it…"

"I've seen what you do to that cocoa before you mix it, Iruka. And I watched you molest pralines along with it."

"And you're itching to see it again aren't you?"

"I can think of other things to molest," Kakashi said lightly.

Iruka froze, mouth open to jest, jest forgot. "Ah…"

Kakashi's arm slipped away and he tugged Iruka backwards. Iruka rolled limply onto his back, staring up at Kakashi round-eyed. "Ah…"

Kakashi grinned as he slid his arm out from under Iruka's neck and placed his other arm beside Iruka's shoulder, pushing himself up and over Iruka. Iruka couldn't stop a whimper of sound escaping as he felt Kakashi's legs sliding over his.

"Oh. Uh." Iruka looked around, taking in Kakashi's bare shoulders, the blanket over him, the window; anything but Kakashi's eyes. "I th-thought you wanted cocoa."

"Mmm," said Kakashi as he leaned down and kissed Iruka, arms bending to slide underneath him and hold him close.

As suddenly as Iruka realised he felt really warm, he realised he also felt Kakashi's hands sliding under his pyjamas. One hand in the center of his back, the other hand sliding down the curve of his ass. He moaned into Kakashi's kiss, shivering as their tongues met, heart racing when one of Kakashi's teeth clacked against his own.

Pulling away, Kakashi's arms moved up Iruka's body efficiently removing his shirt. Iruka could feel the chill spreading over his body and shivered, jumping when Kakashi leaned down to lick a nipple, and yelping when he bit.

He grabbed Kakashi's head, fingers gripping into his hair, gulping air as he felt Kakashi sliding lower, thumbs reaching beneath his pyjama waistband and pulling.

"Oh, Kakashi…"

"We'll have the cocoa later, hmm?"

"Uh huh," breathed Iruka. Cold air stole across his legs, quickly covered by Kakashi and the blanket. Iruka looked down and giggled at the sight of Kakashi, bundled, laying between his legs.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him before licking his lips and opening his mouth wide, sliding his lips slowly down Iruka's cock.

The giggled turned to a choked cry then a moan as a Kakashi's hands joined in, one palm warm and tight around his balls, the other working with Kakashi's mouth. Iruka couldn't help pulling one knee up, the other leg settling across Kakashi's back as he arched, one hand in his mouth, the other gripping the headboard as he murmured feverishly at every lick, every suck, every bob of Kakashi's head.

He was close, so close, but not close enough, and he wanted more, but without shouting at Kakashi—_oh god, please stop that and fuck me_—which he could never do, he didn't know how to get the message across. _I mean, if thrusting into his mouth and chanting 'Oh please, please' doesn't do it, what do I do?_

But his worry was short lived. Kakashi let his lips slide to the head, gave one last suck and let Iruka go. He paused and Iruka looked down to see why. He saw Kakashi looking him up and down, taking in his sprawled naked body. The red eye spun and Kakashi smiled.

He reached out a hand and slid it up Iruka's leg from his knee all the way up to Iruka's chest, then both hands were sliding over him, touching him, thumbs rubbing over his nipples, fingers tickling at his hips, hands smoothing over his thighs. He grabbed Iruka by the backs of the knees and hitched him upwards.

He met Iruka's gaze, questioning for a split second, and moving at Iruka's mouthed 'Yes'. He pushed against Iruka and Iruka gasped, nearly moaning. He continued, pushing slowly until he was all the way inside, and closed his eyes, kneeling before Iruka, biting his lower lip.

Iruka's hand slid to grasp himself and he pulled slowly, mimicking the pace Kakashi had started earlier.

Kakashi watched Iruka's hand as he slowly pulled away, before pushing back in. Briskly he began a slow, rhythmic pounding against Iruka, hands gripping Iruka's body, shifting as he held tighter and tighter, pushing insistently.

Iruka dropped his head back against the pillows, breathing hard, hand still working, hips lifting up to meet Kakashi as he whimpered against the hard thrusts, murmuring and muttering uselessly.

Sliding his hands under Iruka's ass, Kakashi lifted him into each thrust, his breathing sharp in the silence. Faces close; he opened his mouth, reaching for Iruka's lips, breathing harshly through his nose when their lips touched.

Iruka ran his hands through Kakashi's hair, holding his head close as they kissed, twitching and arching as he moved against Kakashi, panting. He let go of Kakashi's head, wrapping one arm around Kakashi's shoulders, using the other to push himself upwards.

"Iruka," whispered Kakashi, pushing hard and gasping. His lids fluttered shut as he moved and Iruka felt a sinuous heat ripple through him, arching his back and taking his breath away.

He felt faint as Kakashi's hand moved between then, grasping where Iruka's hand had stilled and worked Iruka, quick and warm, to a shuddering orgasm.

Kakashi collapsed against him, and he collapsed against the bed. Hearts pounding, thundering through each other, they lay still and panting. Iruka shivered once more, violently, and Kakashi kissed him.

It was a long, long moment before either of them spoke.

"Do you still want cocoa?" whispered Kakashi.

Iruka shook his head slowly. "No… I don't think I want to move."

Kakashi withdrew slowly and Iruka moaned, twitching, arms reaching to Kakashi's face. He leaned down and kissed Iruka again, slowly, warm hand coming up to Iruka's face.

"I think I'd like to try the cocoa," Kakashi said.

"Help yourself, I'm taking a bath," slurred Iruka, eyes closing as he rolled over and clutched the pillow.

"We could have cocoa in the bath?" countered Kakashi.

"Mmmhmm."

---

Kakashi smiled as he left Iruka snoring in bed. _He'll come around once I make the cocoa._

-fin-

* * *

Thank you for reading and all the encouragement! ^_^ 


End file.
